


Broken Twilight: Fallen Heaven

by Myrddin_Ignis_Magus



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus/pseuds/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-Twilight! Bella is bitten by James while Alice fruitlessly tries to fight him. However, rather than either dying or Bella being turned into a vampire, Bella dies for moments only to wake moments later more alive than ever, and yet, not quite the same! The ancient ancestor to the vampire, and so much more dangerous! A vampires mother/creator!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Twilight: Fallen Heaven

**Broken Twilight**

**Fallen Heaven**

**Chapter I**

**Awakening!**

_The pain in my wrist was nothing, just a mild burn like the sort you might get off of a baking tray if you're not careful, only… well a little more… okay, a lot more serious as this simple burn, which comes from the venom of one of Earth's most deadly predators could turn me into a monster._

_The thought of becoming one of them didn't really frighten her in the least, but he had tried to kill her, and now her best friend was in a fierce fight for their lives with a vicious vampire!_

_Sure, so my best friends a vampire too, but she's tiny in comparison to him. I just have to wonder where Jasper had gotten too, why isn't he here fighting instead? After all, I have been led to believe he's some kind of ex-military officer._

Bella watched in mild fascination as Alice scrapped fiercely with the larger vampire as he laughed and taunted her. She could easily ignore her pain in her wrist from his bite wound and watch as her friend fought desperately, but in the end it was for nothing as she was soon held by her neck, helpless.

"N-no!" Bella cried out in horror as Alice was struggling in vain.

It happened in a moment shocking both vampires but Bella's heart seemed to just give-out in that moment and she slumped over onto her front, dead.

Alice had dropped to the floor being released in James' shock and surprise. "In all of my time that has never happened to me before," he spoke with an amused voice and turned his cold blood red eyes upon Alice's heartbroken molten gold.

"Now is your turn… if you do have a soul, you'll be joining her soon!" he hissed laughingly as he turned to face her fully, his eyes travelling over her. "But first maybe… maybe I'll have some fun with you…!"

**Thud! Thud!**

Those two beats echoed louder than thought possible and both vampires' heads snapped around to see Bella standing a little way off her face lowered and hidden by shadows.

**Thud! Thud!**

Her heart pounded loudly and powerfully full of adrenalin, but it was beating calmly, but still overly loud, like something from a horror movie. She took half a step forward and James didn't know why but he retreated half a step as his instincts were telling him to run, his mind scoffed at the thought of running from a weak human.

Bella looked up a little, her eyes closed, but now both Alice and James could see the huge grin spread across her face, a grin that caused both vampires to grimace as it was one of… enjoyment, insanity, and complete crazy!

Then her eyes flashed open looking directly into James', they were wild and glowed faintly. The colour no-longer chocolate brown but ruby red with cross-slit pupils, her grin seemed to stretch even wider showing off her now elongated canines, and her nails looked a little longer, and sharper.

She suddenly giggled, the noise reverberating throughout the studio with crazy, and they could actually sense her malice, anger, and hate in its purest undiluted form rolling off of her in waves.

Then she disappeared, but Alice's eyes looked round when she heard the gurgled cry. Her eyes widened further as Bella's right forearm and hand had some kind of golden mist like energy swirling around it and they had sliced through James' chest, his blackened heart contained within her now vice like grip she tore it back letting James' hit the ground with a look of horror on his face as he looked to the girl.

Bella giggled some more, though now it was more like cackle-giggling. "Wow look at that!" she laughed amusedly. "You can call me, Bella, the vampire slayer!" she giggled, her eyes looking wilder. "What… hmm… I thought it was such a generous gift James-e-pooh! How often can a girl claim someone literally gave them their heart?"

He didn't speak and Alice couldn't blame him as he was now the prey, Bella licked her lips before throwing the heart to her side and picking something up, which she realised was the lighter fluid and lighter she had brought in the hope of killing James. She must have dropped it.

The male vampire couldn't move as he whimpered on the ground, and she poured the lighter fluid on top of him.

"Think of this as your divine punishment!" Bella spoke sing-song, her voice so deadly sounding, so far apart to how it used to sound. "Punishment… no… revenge for all of those innocent people you've so lovingly tortured for your own fun and games."

He hadn't a chance as she flicked the lighter and dropped it onto him. He lit up screaming in blue flames rolling around on the floor while Bella just laughed and laughed, enjoying herself until she stopped abruptly and turned her ruby eyes to the doors. There stood the rest of the family in shock, and Alice couldn't move so scared Bella made her she stayed down on her knees.

"Hey look sweet, sweet Alice!" she spoke surprisingly with affection as she spoke the small vampire's name. "Shall I kill them all?" she asked with a wide excited grin, hopeful. "After all… they are so, so, so very late… we… metaphorically speaking of course, are already dead… oh, and he probably raped us both too."

She added the last as an afterthought giggling madly, inanity shinning merrily within her eyes, eyes that even while red and frightening hold a stunning beauty. She looked to Alice as her giggling slowed to a stop with a soft smile.

Alice slowly shook her head. "P-please Bella, don't hurt them… they tried," she whispered gently when suddenly the wind shifted slightly and Bella was kneeling with her with her arms wrapped around the pixy-like vampire in a gentle embrace, her warm cheek gently stroking up against Alice's cool one.

At first Alice had tensed up, scared but soon relaxed into her best friends caring embrace and ignored the two sets of growls. Alice just hopes Bella continues ignoring them or else the two boys in question will most likely end up dead.

However, her head snapped up, eyes shining with furry. "Do not threaten 'MY' Alice or I'll rip off both of your dicks and… I'll force them down your throats!" she hissed as a primal growl tore up through her chest and exiting her throat. Alice was surprised that she heard two simultaneous whimpers from the boys as Bella continued to hug her.

"Carlisle, what the hells happened to her!" demanded Rose suddenly watching the scene in fear. "She goes from dinner to predator in minutes. I'm fighting with myself just to stay in the freaking same room! I feel like every fibre of my being is telling me to flee."

"I-I'm not sure… it really couldn't be," he muttered to himself. "E-even to us immortals those legends are far-fetched."

"What are you talking about!" Edward complained with a pained look. "All I see is Alice stealing my girlfriend."

"No, I see your girlfriend stealing my wife!" interrupted Jasper in annoyance.

"What we would call a slayer!" Carlisle finally replied causing gasps. "Now I'm not talking about Buffy the Vampire Slayer, because just like vampires the legends are no-doubt warped and twisted. I'm just saying they have been known in books of mythology as creatures that had been known to be able to kill vampires without the need of weapons that also had special … powers, so they were nicknamed slayers.

"From what I know from the books I've read it was believed that the vampire virus came from a demon with red eyes and incredible power, an immortal monster of monsters. Its earliest recorded name translates as the furious devourer, because I believe that they too may have fed on humans. In today's language I believe the terms Furiae, Fury, or Furian would best suit."

"But she has a heartbeat but you're saying she's a vampire?" asked Edward carefully watching the uncomfortable interaction that Bella's giving Alice.

"No, not quite," he disagreed. "She's… if I'm right in my assumption more like… she's more like an ancient, the predecessor version of a vampire."

"Is that why she's so aggressive?" asked Rose quickly.

He nodded his head. "Yes, most likely, although she seems capable of sound reasoning and judgement her instincts bind her more than ours. Just think of being constantly annoyed and hungry for the tastiest blood constantly, and that's how I think Bella feels, she already looks more stunning with each passing moment, changing."

They started as Bella's head snapped up to them with a wicked grin. "I-I… I am thirsty… and so very hungry, where would I find a tasty meal?" she asked licking her lips hungrily.

The Cullen's looked at each other uncomfortably, but Alice was quick to stand helping Bella up too. "I think we can find something OK Bella?" she asked hopefully.

Bella smiled that wicked grin and nodded. "Of course Alice," she said taking a deep breath. "I can smell lots of delicious meals walking around nearby, can I have one of those. Some smell simply mouth-watering while some are very unappealing."

Alice shook her head with a small smile as Bella's pout was even creepy but still adorable at the same time. "No sweetie, we can't have those, they're people, and you know we're not supposed to eat people, OK?"

Bella frowned and looked as if she was going to protest before nodding her head in agreement. "OK Alice, if that's what you think is best. I'm still very confused, are we going to eat… animals?"

"Yes Bella, is that OK?" she replied.

"Well," Bella answered. "OK, if it's for you then… I'll try it but, are you sure that tasty smell nearby are really people?"

"Yes Bella they are," she replied. "Will you be OK passing them?"

"F… for you yes, of course Alice!" she answered and before Alice knew it she had been dragged onto Bella's back and disappeared in a shift of wind streaking passed the other Cullen's and out of the door.

"Whoa Eddie boy!" laughed Emmett. "She's faster than I can see, which means faster than you!"

Edward turned and growled at him. "W-what the hell…" he turned to Carlisle concerned. "W-why the hell is Bella being all… grabby with Alice all of a sudden?" he demanded as if the older vampire has all the answers.

Carlisle sighed. "I can't be sure but I think that maybe… Bella felt a connection upon her awakening, as you know we vampires do… well we tend to feel better than humans so we can easily find our… well our other half, someone to be compatible with. This is because of our enhanced senses, plus extras, and since Bella's are now far superior to ours she probably just knows! Plus a lot more is unknown; it's just that Furian is the best bet for what she is."

"B-but Alice?" Jasper asked looking dejected and unsure of himself. "We…" he trailed off unsure about what he wanted to say before he just left flittering off somewhere and Edward knew that he won't be back for a long time.

Alice had been watching Bella drinking from a few animals when she lost sight of her and started to panic when Bella reappeared before her carrying a huge, very huge wild dog in her hands while it relentlessly struggled.

Bella was smiling at her with her plump lips a deep shade of red from the blood she's already drunk and only a few tares in her blue jeans as she happily presented her find, her fangs and claws had retracted and her eyes a brilliant swirl of green mercury, so beautiful and no longer scary but expressive and dazzling, innocent, a brilliant design for drawing in her prey.

"Uhh… here Alice, I found this for you," she said with a sheepish blush. "I figured you might be thirsty just watching me so I got you this present."

Alice couldn't help but smile as she took the gift and drained it dry in moments. "Only you could go out and find such a practical gift Bella!" she said in thanks before Bella moved at speed and had the body buried before Alice knew it.

Bella just smiled widely. "Well… err, I didn't know what else to get you but I'm still hungry!"

"Still?" Alice asked in surprise.

Bella nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, but these things don't smell very nice, they stink."

Alice's eyes widened in realisation. "I see, you also need normal food, like meet right?"

Bella nodded in agreement and Alice took her hand flittering them away, though Bella is still surprised that Alice is so slow.

Ten minutes later and Bella had just devoured a juicy rare stake, her twentieth in a row from a poetically delicious restaurant, but she kept eyeing up her beautiful waitress just wishing to devour her.

_No… I shake my head hard trying not to picture the young woman squirming and screaming in pain as I eat her as well as settle other needs I have at the same time, listening to the sounds of her pleasure and agony._

_I… I have to be strong… strong for Alice. I can't let her down and eat some innocent young waitress._

_Taking a deep breath to calm myself my instincts flare up for a moment but I smile at Alice and gesture for us to leave. Ever since becoming this thing I feel like a child, trying to remember things I've learn._

Alice smiles as she takes Bella's hand in hers up drops down a few notes for the food and they leave, and soon they flitter off.

Bella had been clueless to their destination until she started smelling that familiar scent of Cullen's, and soon they were back at the Cullen's home. She can easily sense that all of the Cullen's are home… well almost all as two seem to be missing.

"Alice!" Bella asked as they came to a stop outside. "I think we're missing two whole Cullen's!" she said rather childishly. "What could have happened? I didn't kill one by mistake did I?"

Alice gave her a small sad smile but shook her head. "No you didn't, but Edward and Jasper have both left," she said looking guilty. "They're feeling sad, but don't you worry, I'm certainly they'll come back some day in the future!"

"Oh! OH! You're clairvoyant!" she chimed out happily. "That means you can see them coming home huh? I hope they get together, together real soon and come home like good little boys and don't brood for too long!"

"Say what!" Emmett had opened the front door as Bella was talking in a very innocent and naive tone of voice that Alice figures is the perfect design for the predator of predators.

Bella smiled widely at him, and he took relief that her smile was now sane. "Silly Emmett," she reprimanded with a roll of her perfectly stunning eyes. "I can tell that Ed-e-pooh's, and Jasper-… pooh, are meant for each other, haven't you ever noticed how much in common they have? The main thing being how uptight they are…?"

Emmett could help but burst out laughing as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah…!" he bombed laughingly. "They both have sticks stuck up their asses!"

Alice rolled her eyes but smiled a little. "So… Bella what do you want to do?"

"Arm-wrestle Emmett of course!" she declared cheerfully, which wiped the grin off his face and made him look worried.

Alice couldn't help but giggle as the two opponents took positions on a rock. "Ready?" she asked them both, getting an eager nod from Bella while Emmett gave her an unsure one. "Go…!"

She waited a few moments when nothing happened. "Err… you can go now!" she said looking at Emmett to see him with a weird expression on his face just as Rose, Esme, and Carlisle had ventured out and were watching.

"I am!" Emmett whinged. "She's too strong!" he complained, which even caused Rose to laugh a little.

"Oh, you can use two hands if it will help," Bella suggested helpfully sounding more innocent than ever but nobody was buying her act.

However, Emmett not wanted to loose took up her offer and tried using two arms, and for a moment started pushing her arm slowly down before she stopped him, but her fingernails were now a little longer and he looked up into that sinister smiling face with dangerous ruby red eyes.

She moved and let him go as he cried out and went flying into a large tree that fell down, and was about to hit the houses window wall when Bella appeared out of nowhere catching it. However, her shins and feet were swirling with golden mist energy and she was standing on air a few metres high, beneath her feet the air rippled like water.

Bella grinned in amusement as she tossed the tree back into the woods and turned to Esme. "That was close huh mommy!" she said was a wide fang-toothy grin as she giggled that nutty cackle of hers. "But don't worry; I'll be more careful next time!"

Esme smiled a little, awed as she watched Bella literally walking on air. "Well, no harm done this time Bella, but you should be a little more careful, we're… well we're not as durable as you are now."

"Okay," she agreed and in a blink of an eye green-eyed Bella had dropped to the ground on her feet with an innocent smile on her lips as she was quick to cuddle Alice tightly.

Emmett meanwhile had picked himself up laughing. "Whoa, not only do you throw me but now you can fly. Maybe a lot of the original vampire myths come from her kind. Bella, do you think you can turn into a bat?"

Bella just gave him a blank look and rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly," she said as she watched the early morning sun shining through the clouds and sparkling off her family, but they noticed her subconsciously moving out of the rays.

"A-are you allergic to the sun Bella…?" Alice asked kindly.

Bella shook her head taking a deep breath she stepped into the light and they gasped. There she stood with huge red wings, and pale white milk coloured face with red eyes, and a sectioned tail curling out from behind the same ruby and black like her wings.

Her mouth contained razor sharp teeth and fangs, and her milky fingers are longer with sharp claws. Her ears are elongated up passed the top of her hair, which is wilder. Her body looks stronger, more solid, and untouchable, beautiful.

"They do say that the light reveals all!" Bella spoke calmly as they all just stared at her in awe. "I-I think the sparkling is a side-effect, a… of… well this, but you are only half-breeds… well, less than that, and somehow… I don't understand how your kind has come to be just a virus."

"Do-do you know what you are Bella?" asked Carlisle, trying not to sound too eager.

"I am…" she trailed off uncertain. "The last… I think…" she looked thoughtful up into the clouds looking for the answers. "We… are humans… well were… I… we are… cursed by instinct… cursed by the gods themselves. We were humans that died many years ago.

"We… we were humans that made some bad choices in life, to which I can't remember what I did wrong. However, it was the early founding of The Souls Redemption, or what you would call hell. It is… was in effect a rehabilitation realm for fallen souls.

"I… I believe that I had turned over a new leaf so to speak, and I… I wanted to help these lost souls, just as others did, so I became one of the first devils, or daemons, whichever way you look at it, and hence our species was born.

"However, over time even our memories fade as we choose to push them a side for newer and happier ones. It's just a curse that the Celestial Realms bring, but we paid it no head.

"It wasn't long before the Souls of Redemption started getting over crowded, unnecessarily, and slowly become nothing more than the ultimate prison. We noticed that many souls coming to us shouldn't have, around the same time as organised religion started manifesting.

"Many non-human souls, nearly all in fact were sent to us for being non-believers, or non-worshippers. It struck us as odd since these gods 'created' these animals with limited brain capacity, so we started petitioning to have them transferred, but we were ignored.

"Also, may others, humans that defied the gods in some way were sent to internal damnation no matter whether they were good, while lots of bad people were allowed into the light, which is when several fallen angels were put in charge of what was then known as the underworld.

"It left us vexed as these angels chose to take over the underworld so they would not be dumped on Earth to live amongst those they feel inferior, yet those they were jealous of.

"It was around the time of the… hmm… ancient Egyptians that we defied the gods themselves! There was a battle, and we lost, and were banished to Earth… but they changed us, and we became monsters… I'm sorry to say but I may have been party to your creation, I do not remember.

"It took many of us years to gain control of our new-demonic instincts and powers. We… wanted to defy the gods again, and I think we did. I believe that… that some of you are reincarnated spirits of those of us who managed to finally end our lives, forced to live as your own children… your own creation!"

"W-why have you a-awoken like this then?" asked Carlisle with a sad look on his face.

"I-I do not know," she answered sadly. "This old spirit still wonders why… how the gods just changed so easily, becoming greedy… materialistic, wanting people to worship them rather than live to their fullest, after all, Earthlings lives are so very short!"

Alice moved into the light with her and hugged the daemon girl tight. "W-what was your name… who are you?"

"M-my name?" she asked herself quietly in thought just as the sun slowly left her.

"My name was Isis!"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
